The Battle one shot
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Title may change. SK never happened and now they are living three years in the future at the court. Rose has a dream that Adrian saves her from. Dont ask me what will happen cause i dont know myself. Open to your ideas! R&R! R-D L-C A-? who is ? find out!


I was sure this was a dream, but I couldn't be sure. Everything seemed so real, so…vivid, that nothing could be determined by one glance.

Blood, bodies, fighting, fire…and…and…Adrian?

Adrian was standing there in the middle of the fight with crossed arms. People charged at him, but as soon as they go close to him, they vanished into dust, like a force field or a shield.

I supposed this was a dream, but yet, he _was_ a spirit user.

I walked up to him, taking my chances in the battle. As people charged at me, they seemed to go straight around me, like throwing a ball at a moving target. I seemed to be moving in slow motion. Adrian's eyes were set on mine, and all I could see was him. I only barely noticed the war that was charging at me. I flinched, of course, when they charged.

I finally arrived, standing a fair distance away from him, afraid that I would turn into dust, like others continued to do with him, and now, me.

I looked to my right at the battle commencing around us. It was all in slow motion. The stabbing, the screams of pain, the fall to the ground of the bodies. My worst nightmare. And, within the crowd, my eyes locked on something, or yet, some_one_. There, in the distance, about one hundred metres away, were three people fighting.

Mum.

Lissa.

Dimitri.

I watched in horror, as I stood there, frozen like a popsicle, as Lissa was stabbed in the back, looking me straight in the eye with agony, as she fell to the ground.

As mum, fighting as hard as she could, was surrounded by people, blocking my view. As they spread apart again, I saw the same blank look in her eye as mason, blood dispersing around her, her neck obviously broken, and her body as well.

Then Dimitri…

He caught my eye, and I tried to scream to him, to tell him to get out of there. But my voice had been cut off. I hadn't found it yet.

He hurried towards me, killing people with a single strike as he moved.

"You won't turn to dust." He assured out of the blue, his voice coming from the dust of yet another man.

"I'm supposing this is a dream then?" I asked calmly, shocked that I could be heard over the battle.

He shrugged carelessly. "Do you want it to be?" he asked, suddenly serious. I turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"No." I answered.

"Then leave." He shrugged.

"How?"

"Simple. It's your mind. Wish it away."

"Wish?" I asked. That sounded a bit weird. "Can't you just poof it away?"

He shook his head. "This is _your_ dream. I can't change what's in your head. You have too."

"Why are you here?" I sighed. "Why not suck me into your head?"

He looked me deeply in the eyes. "People are worried about you."

"Worried?" I asked. "Who would worry about me? Why would they worry? And what does a dream have anything to do with this?"

I waited for a long time. He seemed to be processing his thoughts. It was understandable, though. In normal dreams, you don't know what your doing, and you have no control over your actions, because you can't think. You would have to have a third brain.

With Adrian and his dreams, he could think, but it just took a bit of time. Not much, though.

"Wake up." Was all he said.

"What-"

"Wake up."

"I-"

"Wake up!" he was almost shouting now, but very serious. "Rose, wake up!"

"Dimitri!" I screamed, remembering he existed.

I turned to my right. Dimitri… blood…

Dust.

I woke up with a shock. I flew upright, holding my chest and puffing. My hands were shaking as I looked down at them, and I felt my face. Everything was where it was meant to be.

I looked at the time. Two in the morning. I calmed down a bit, and fell on my pillow. I put my palm on my head and rubbed it. Headache.

Turning over, I hadn't noticed before, but Lissa was there at my side, looking worried.

"He saved you." She sighed in relief, sagging into my desk chair which she had pulled beside the bed. Behind her, Dimitri and Christian leaning on the wall. My eyes immediately caught with Dimitri's. His concern was through the roof.

"Why are you here?" I asked Lissa, but I was sure it looked like I was talking to Dimitri. My eyes flickered back to hers just incase.

"We heard you." She answered simply, not wanting to finish her polished answer.

Christian sighed when I looked puzzled. "You were screaming."

"I-" I started to protest before realizing what he had said. "Screaming? Really?" I looked to Dimitri for answers, and he nodded his head sadly. My eyes widened.

"We were worried when you started talking about us…so we asked-"

"Adrian." I finished for her. "You wanted him to stop my dream."

She nodded in apology. I sighed. "Well, it was pretty bad. Thanks."

She turned to Christian. "Come on. Get a good night, well, half a night's sleep, Rose." She called to me before leaving the room.

I expected Dimitri to just leave, like nothing was wrong, but he stood there, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't have an explanation." I said before he could lead it on. "That was a one off."

Without a word, he walked over to the bed and sat in Lissa's chair. I watched him curiously, but said nothing.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said. "But I need to asked a question."

"Shoot." I asked a little too eagerly. He didn't smile.

"What happened to me?"


End file.
